1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite type multi-mode electronic seal, and more particularly, to a composite type multi-mode electronic seal combining a passive electronic seal with an active electronic seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, 85% of global trading goods are transported through locked transportation containers; wherein the containers transited through sea transportation, duty-bonded trucks and freight trains are the main streams.
Tradition container transportation uses mechanical type container seal at the door latch of the container to seal the container, and prints barcode at one side of the mechanical type container seal to allow custom officers to check the barcode and compare whether the barcode matches the customs form. However the mechanical type container seal is easy to damage and copy so as to generate smuggling problems.
Because of the disadvantage of the mechanical type container seal, the container seal is developed to electronic container seal in recent years. The radio frequency identification (RFID) chip is built in the mechanical type container seal for allowing the RFID reader to read the barcode of the electronic container seal so as to prevent the container smuggling, easy copy or damage the barcode of the mechanical type container seal. The electronic container seal used on transportation containers may be classified as active electronic seals and passive electronic seals according to whether there exists an extra battery supplying power to the RFID chip. The active electronic seal has complicated internal structures and high manufacturing cost, and generally will be recycled for reuse accordingly. Since the active electronic seal has an extra battery supply power, warning signals may be sent automatically during unauthorized open operation or damages. As to the passive electronic seal, since the structure is relatively simple and there is no extra battery supplying extra power, the operating principle is to receive the electromagnetic power transmitted from external RFID readers, stimulate the RFID chip inside the passive electronic seal, and then use the received electromagnetic power to transmit identification data of RFID chip backwards as a responded electromagnetic signal, thereby facilitating a data exchanging operation.
However, no matter the active or passive electronic container seal, because the different countries have different read equipments and spans (some countries use the active electronic container seal, the others use the passive electronic seal), it will causes the read commonness of both are inconsistent so as to limit the convenience of container on the multinational transportation, and is not conjunction with the actual work operation.
Accordingly, a composite type electronic seal for solving the aforementioned problems is needed.